This on-going phase I trial seeks to determine the MTD of LED in prostate cancer patients. To date dose limiting toxicity has not been reached. The trial continues to accrue patients. Secondary endpoints include analysis of pharmacokinetics of weekly LED and assessment of anti-tumor activity.